1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a deodorant equipment or a deodorizing apparatus. This invention specifically relates to a deodorant equipment for an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known to use activated charcoal to absorb and deodorize stinking gas. Japanese published unexamined patent application 1-169247 discloses an air conditioner having an apparatus for generating ozone gas. The ozone generating apparatus is used as a deodorant equipment. Specifically, the ozone gas is operative to oxidize and decompose stinking substances into odorless (non-stinking) substances.
Typical stinking substances are ammonia, fatty acid, unsaturated hydrocarbons, nitrogen-containing organic compounds, sulfur-containing organic compounds, and mercaptan which result from human excretion and decomposition of foods.
In a prior-art deodorant equipment using activated charcoal, it is necessary to periodically replace activated charcoal to maintain the deodorizing function for a long period.
A prior-art deodorant equipment using ozone gas needs a special device which controls the ozone concentration in a given range optimal for the deodorizing function. There are some stinking substances which can not be decomposed by ozone. Generally, an apparatus for generating ozone gas has a significantly limited life.